Tsukasa Kadoya (Alternate)
This , is an alternate version of his prime self who appears in Natsumi Hikari's dream as History In the director's cut of the film, Natsumi Hikari has a dream where she sees Tsukasa being attacked by an evil doppelganger of himself who transforms into another version of Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form that has a series of Decade Complete Final Kamen Ride Cards instead of the Kamen Ride Cards of the Nine Worlds' Kamen Riders. This other Kamen Rider Decade, brutally punches Tsukasa and kills him, leaving him dead in the ocean while facing the entire Rider Army shortly before Natsumi wakes from her dream. The scene featuring this encounter originally appeared in the teaser for the film in the television series' finale. Rider Form Complete Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 199 cm *'Weight': 102 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 12 t. *'Kicking Power': 16 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4 sec. is the true form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders's final forms, accessed through the K-Touch. He wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and different from the original, with nine other Decade Complete Kamen Ride Cards on his chest instead of the nine Kamen Ride cards based on the nine Heisei Kamen Riders. Appearances: Movie War 2010. Equipment *Decadriver - Transformation belt *Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch - A special touchscreen cell phone which enables him to gain access to the Complete Form. *Ride Booker - Decade's primary weapon though, he is only skillful in hand-to-hand combat. *Rider Cards - Giving access to all of his powers depending on the cards used. Behind the scenes This evil doppelgänger of Tsukasa Kadoya originally appeared in the first teaser of Movie War 2010. In a cast reunion segment included on the Blu-ray release of Kamen Rider Decade, it is revealed the scenes in the teaser were only filmed on the last day of shooting for the series for the sole purpose of hyping up the movie, as the plot for the movie had not been finalized yet at the time.Portion of the cast reunion talking about the "false" teaser (uploaded with Mandarin subtitles) Portrayal This evil doppelgänger of Tsukasa Kadoya is portayed by , who also portrays the original Tsukasa in the series. As Kamen Rider Decade, his suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Kamen Riders in the Heisei era (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Notes *This Kamen Rider Decade is the first Rider that only appears in a director's cut version of the film. **He also the second Rider to appear only in a dream (not counting the adaptation Rider from Saban's Masked Rider) with the first one being Fake Kamen Rider Agito. ***The third rider to appear in a dream is Akiko Narumi, whom barged in both Shotaro and Philip's dream and took Shotaro's place as Kamen Rider Double and the fourth would be Yuya Sumii, who becomes Kamen Rider Gaim in Kouta Kazuraba's vision under Redyue's control. Appearances * Kamen Rider W ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 References Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Decade Characters